


J-ometry

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen's the new math teacher at Orchard High who recently moved from New York and into this small town to run from his past.And in this small town, he meets a very straight and cool english teacher named Jared.And this very straight Jared somehow becomes interested and curious about the new math teacher.Well, one thing's for sure. Jared needs to touch up on his math, because Jensen is one hard problem to solve…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** First few chapters don't have any NC-17 content yet but it's gonna build up! Just stay tuned to the story! thanks! :)
> 
> The story isn't Beta-d so all mistakes are mine. Would appreciate all of your constructive criticisms so feedback feedback feedback please! :) thanks!

  
Author's notes: Hey guys, please read and if you can let me know what you think! Thanks! :)  


* * *

____________________________

 

The hard pebbles of rain pelted the thin sheet of glass on the window, making loud distinct noises, much like a woodpecker banging away on wood. 

The cold slid through the cracked plaster wall and up to caress the thin grey blanket that was too small to cover the whole frame of the green eyed man lying on the dust-filled lumpy mattress. 

The rain was going hard and managed to get through the ceiling of the motel. Water pooled on the surface of the ceiling, completely defying gravity until forming into one big drop of cold water, falling to hit the sleeping man's eye. Jensen woke from his very light sleep, feeling the cold liquid trickling from his eye down to his ear. He groaned, wiping his eye and poking his ear furiously; the sudden movements dragged the thin blanket up his body, exposing his bare legs, where invisible cold fingers more than happily caressed his calves, petting gently. He made a move to try and cover his legs with the blanket by drawing his legs up tight to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The blanket covered most of him apart from his toes, sticking out from the very edge of the blanket. 

 

The cold was still creeping up on him but Jensen couldn't give a crap anymore. He was worn and he was tired, travelling across the country just for a chance of salvation and a change of life, attempting to forget a dark past that seemed to linger with him anywhere he went. 

So sleep he did, fighting hard to ignore the sound of hard rain and the damn cold, praying to god that he would be good enough for the job interview the next morning. And he desperately needed that job if he were to get his cold ass out of this run down, sorry excuse for a motel. 

Amid the complaining in his head, the young man managed to drift to, yet again, a very light sleep…

 

 

 

Jensen Ackles: 26 years old and hails from Texas. Jensen graduated from a local college in Texas where he's lived most of his life. But after graduation, Jensen moved himself to New York with a job in hand. He thought he'd be a teacher. He wanted to help kids achieve their goals and reach their potentials. 

 

Hell Jensen was good in school back, during his high school years, not only being the QB in the football team but also a smart coconut. He may not get straight A's but he get's A's with a mixture of B's and maybe a C now and again. 

To say the least, Jensen had the brain of an average nerd and the build of a jock but in addition to that, Jensen is also naturally handsome. His face encasing two glistening jade green eyes, a light dust of freckles, his head crowned with golden blonde hair, his face outlined by defined, hard jaw lines and last but not least, a smile that can light up a whole state. 

 

Now combine the beauty and the brawn and you get Jensen. A kind hearted, gleeful spirited fellow who actually believed in true love. Okay, that may sound a little gay and corny but that's what made Jensen special. Of course he slept with a couple of girls when he was dating them but he would only do it if he felt that there was a possibility. But in the end, he'd been heartbroken by some reality that the girls he dated only used him to pump up their status in high school or that he was being cheated on. 

 

Jensen has been in a few relationships since he moved from Texas. The scenario was the same -same agenda same outcome. 

But the sad thing is, Jensen still smiles like everything is fine and everything in the world makes him happy. He smiles like nothing happened. He still wants to trust and hope that one day someone will come into his life to make it all better; that the pain he went through was worth it when he found that special someone. 

But underneath all of that smile and all of that hope, a damaged and deeply wounded Jensen is bleeding, crying out for help, begging for someone to rescue him and yet, no one has. 

And in desperation for this true love, Jensen thought he'd keep an open mind and date a guy.

He was a little nervous at first, but he learned. 

He learned to love and he learned how it felt to be loved. 

Jensen thought he'd actually gotten it right.

But things weren't as they seemed. Jensen thought he'd help, but he was wrong.

 

He was dead wrong. 

 

And all he can do is pray that moving himself across the country, far from New York, would help him recover; collect the broken pieces and try to put himself together again. Help him get back to a life with even just a tiny light of happiness.

 

He could only hope. 

 

 

___________

_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

Jensen eyed the red building in front him which reminded him of a red velvet cake with pearly white squares for windows. The building was three stories tall, windows open, half opened and some closed. Jensen noticed the marble stone arch on the wall, on top of the wooden double doors with a glass top-half, donned pristine red letters, which read "Orchard High". 

Jensen looked up from the arch and noticed a cupola. 'Fancy.' he thought to himself. 

He looked around at his surroundings, noticing the distant laughter of a class coming from one of the white windows. He noticed that the school was on one big block, with green grass, shrubs and bushes decorating the front. Growing trees were planted equidistant from each other along the lining of the sidewalk; one tree was large enough to even hold a small birds nest and Jensen smiled to himself, feeling refreshed and actually free in a long time. The chirping birds made him feel that this move was a good thing for him and assured him that the job was his. For once, in a long time, Jensen felt that he didn't need to hope for at least this one. 

 

Jensen looked to the wooden doors and pushed one foot forward and walked in a confident stride up the stone steps and disappearing through the wooden doors.

 

 

He found the principle's office in two minutes flat getting a little lost on the way, but eventually, he saw the heavy wooden door with the engraved plaque "Principal J. Morgan". Knocking, Jensen opened the door and into a small rectangular room with a small section furnished with a small coffee table and a two seater bench with a flower pot sitting next to it. Directly across from the door he opened, was another door, which he guessed was the Principal's office. Across from the small area waiting area, sat a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties with long curly chocolate brown hair, behind a large desk with a computer and a ton of paper work on one corner. She looked up at Jensen's entrance, sharp brown eyes in a seemingly kind face and she got up from her seat and made her way towards Jensen. 

 

"Good morning," Jensen began. "My name's Jensen Ackles and I'm here for the job interview with Principal Morgan."

 

The brunette looked Jensen over and he actually felt a little self-conscious. Kinda like those moments that Jensen had in his recent past where he thought he was fat or gaining weight because a certain someone was saying so. 

Jensen shook off the feeling and offered her a warm smile.

 

The brunette saw the smile and gave a polite smile back. 

"Oh, yes, we've been expecting you." the brunette stated. "If you could just have a seat over there and I'll tell him you're here." she said, motioning to the bench in the small seating area. 

Jensen wished that she would've at least introduced herself to him so at least he already knew someone when he got the job, which he really thought he'd get. 

 

The brunette walked to her desk, picking up the receiver then dialling something and waited. She spoke quickly into the phone and gave a nod. 

 

"Sure. Okay." she said and hung up the phone. She looked over at Jensen and motioned her head towards the Principal's door. "He's ready for you to go in." she said. 

 

Jensen stood up and offered his thanks and a smile, to which he received a "Good luck." reply from the brunette. Jensen acknowledged it and opened the door into the room where the principal sat behind his desk and smiled at Jensen as he stood up. 

 

"Welcome to Orchard High Mr. Ackles." the principal addressed, reaching out a hand. Jensen took the hand and shook it hard and smiled. "It's my pleasure to be here sir." Jensen replied.

 

The principal motioned for Jensen to sit and he did. The principal looked Jensen in the eye and Jensen smiled at him. 

"Let me get to the point Mr. Ackles." Morgan began. "Our vacancy is for a math teacher. Mrs. Trackbecker retired so we have the post open." He explained. "Tell me, how badly do you want this job?" 

 

Jensen was taken aback a little by the question but he tried not to show it in his form nor his expression. He smiled at principal Morgan and spoke, "I teach for a living because I love the feeling of knowing I can help people choose what they can become in the future as adults." Jensen stated. "And it would mean the very world to me if I was given the chance to teach in your school sir."

 

Morgan processed everything that Jensen said and clasped his hands in front of him. He picked up a document and read over it. "Excellent resume Mr. Ackles." he said to Jensen, a smile forming on his face. 

 

There was a moment of silence between the two which lasted an eternity to Jensen. The suspense was truly killing him. Mr. Morgan cleared his throat and got up, signalling to Jensen that the interview was over. 

 

Mr. Morgan lead the way out of his office and into the hall, Jensen following him. They walked down a corridor then turned right, walking a bit more then turning right again, stopping in front of a classroom door. 

Mr. Morgan turned around suddenly, Jensen nearly bumping into him. 

 

"How soon can you start Mr. Ackles?" Morgan said, although it did not sound like a question. Jensen stared dumbfounded, his brain receiving the message a little late. He stuttered and gave a bright smile to Mr. Morgan. "As soon as possible sir." Jensen beamed, inside he was all giggles and he was doing a little dance. 

 

Mr. Morgan smiled at Jensen and nodded. He turned toward the door and opened it, silencing the class inside. He motioned for Jensen to follow and Mr. Morgan spoke loudly in a stern voice to the class.

 

"Class." He began. "This is Mr. Ackles. Your new teacher." Mr. Morgan stated as a matter of fact and Jensen smiled at the class where he received a few giggles and winks from some of the girls in the class.

 

Maybe, for once, Jensen didn't have to hope for his happiness this time. Because he sure felt darn happy.

 

_____________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hi guys! I didn't really feel 'right' with this chapter (and I haven't written in about a year or so :P) but wanted to see what you guys thoughts about it, so please comment! Thanks!

______________________________________________  


* * *

Jensen sat down in an empty chair in the teacher's lounge as he pulled out a brown paper bag, with the distinct Mcdonalds 'M' printed on both sides, from his messenger bag and set it on the white circular table. 

One of the things Jensen noticed in Orchard High was their noticeable white and red motif. Red bricks and white windows; red plastic chairs and white tables in the teachers lounge? They seriously needed to re-decorate. Or at least buy different colored furniture. 

 

Jensen pulled out the cheeseburger and fries from the paper bag and began eating. His first day, which was more or less sudden and unexpected, was actually pretty alright. He wasn't hassled by any of the students because he was the new teacher; actually, he was really liked. He spent individual time with the kids when they were stuck on a problem and he was willing to go over his explanations again if they didn't understand. By the end of the first two periods, people were giving him smiles and high fives. He also noticed the leers he was getting from some of the girls in his classes. Some of them clearly have just hit puberty, a season of raging hormones; Jensen just smiled at them to be fair and for some reason they thought he welcomed the affections, or lust even. Jensen just had to be careful around them, not that he was attracted, just that he didn't want to start anything that may potentially jeopardise his new job. 

 

Jensen was half done with his cheeseburger when the adjacent seat next to him squeaked against the shiny floor as it was pulled back. Jensen shifted his eyes, without making it obvious that he was looking, to his left where a fellow colleague had just sat himself. 

 

"A little too early for McDonalds aint it?" the guy next to Jensen spoke.

 

Jensen was surprised from the sudden dialogue and caused the small piece of hamburger to jam itself in his throat making him choke. Jensen started to convulse and began beating his chest madly. Jensen tried to reach for his messenger bag to grab the bottle of water he had 'Great Jensen! Take your drink out first, next time, if you don't freaking die from this!' Jensen angrily thought to himself as he tried to dislodge the piece of burger from his throat when suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up from his seat, then surrounded by strong arms around his abdomen and squeezed forcefully.

A hard squeeze or two later, the piece of meat erupted from Jensen's mouth and landed onto the luckily empty table across from where he was sat. 

 

Jensen coughed furiously and managed to reach his bottle of water, eyes teary red. He uncapped the bottle, taking two long pulls and exhaling, wiping the back of his hand on his forehead. He was still heaving, oblivious to the presence of the man standing behind him, concerned.

 

"You okay?" the man behind Jensen said and Jensen jumped a little but managed to compose himself quickly to turned around and stare into a mix of green and brown eyes. 

 

"S-s-sorry about that." Jensen stuttered, turning his gaze down towards the floor. He felt so ashamed of the scene he caused. Luckily, there were only a couple more people in the staff lounge who clearly minded their own business, their worlds confined to iPods and laptops because clearly none of them seemed to have noticed the catastrophe that just occurred less than a minute ago. 

 

The man chuckled and patted Jensen on the back to which Jensen tensed. The guy felt Jensen tense so he discreetly eased his hand off and rubbed his hands on his jeans giving more of a giggle than a chuckle.

 

"Shouldn't I be the one saying 'Sorry'?" the man replied with a smile, showing bright white teeth and dimples which Jensen missed as he kept his gaze firmly on the floor.

 

"Sit down." the man said, then realised that it sounded like a command. "I mean uhm, you should, uhm, yeah…" motioning to sit down as Jensen already took his seat. The man certainly felt a little stupid now, so he just sat down next to Jensen.

 

"Thanks, by the way." Jensen said, sat down in his seat, glaring at the piece of hell across the other table that just tried to kill him. 

 

"No problem," the man replied. "I'm Jared." the man said, offering out a big hand to Jensen. Jensen took the hand and shook it. 

 

"Hi. I'm Jens-" Jensen stopped mid-sentence as he got a proper good look at the elaborate mix of green and brown eyes underneath a thin veil of dark chestnut hair. This Jared had shaggy long hair that actually complimented his face. 

Jared beamed a smile at Jensen and Jensen just melted inside; the smile was so bright and jubilant that it made Jensen hurt a little inside because he knew that someone must be making this Jared happy for him to be able to smile like that; he felt a tinge of jealousy and envy because people who smiled like that were genuinely happy in his book. 

And that happiness is what he's wanted for most of his life. 

 

"Jens?" Jared called, a little worry on his face. Jensen shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Jared, realising what he just called him.

 

"Jensen." he corrected. "My name's Jensen. Sorry." 

 

Jared smiled at him and let out a little laugh. "Dude that's two apologies in less than five minutes, and you haven't done anything wrong," Jared said, "so no more apologies okay?" 

 

Jensen smiled at him and nodded.

 

"So, I'm guessing you're the new teacher?" Jared asked, taking out his tupperware from his bag. Jensen noticed the tupperware and looked at Jared's lunch which consisted of an apple, a small yoghurt pot and a sandwich with brown bread. 

'Healthy' Jensen thought to himself. 

 

Jared opened his lunch and began biting off his sandwich. "Yeah. Math teacher." Jensen replied, more at ease. He's just gonna try and keep it neutral. Hell, he moved for a change and he's not going to be awkward. He spent a long enough period of his life with that shit because someone made him feel like a worthless piece of crap and frankly, he isn't planning on wasting the rest of his life being awkward in any way. 

 

"Oh cool! Welcome aboard!" Jared smiled while he chewed his food. Jensen returned the smile. "Are you a teacher?" Jensen asked. Realising his question, he turned to look at Jared quickly, a worried expression on his face. "I mean, uhm, you look like you could be, uhm, a gym coach." Jensen said, gesturing to the healthy contents of Jared's tupperware.

 

Jared looked at his tupperware and back at Jensen, laughing loudly. 

"Oh no." he chuckled. "I'm actually the english teacher. But I tear it up in the gym so, if I wanted, I could be a gym coach."

 

Jensen laughed, completely amused by Jared. Jensen felt like Jared's happiness and his gleefulness is very contagious which is what Jensen needs in his life. Jensen decided that he'll do his utmost best to keep Jared a close friend. 

 

"So where you moved from?" Jared asked, before biting a big chunk off the apple he had.

 

"I moved from New York." Jensen began, "But I'm originally from Texas."

 

"No kidding!" Jared exclaimed, smiling around his apple. "I'm from San Antonio!" Jared said.

Jensen smiled at Jared, finding it amazing that they come from the same state. 

"That's cool, been there a few times. Great view." Jensen stated and again, Jared laughed. "I'm from Dallas though."

 

"Well you must be rich then." Jared said smiling. Jensen snorted at the comment but didn't say anything but instead moved onto another topic, not wanting to pursue a conversation where family fortunes are involved.

 

"How long have you been teaching here?" Jensen asked Jared, who was now moving on to peeling the banana from his lunch. 

 

"Been teaching here for a year and a half now." Jared said, eating the banana. "It's really good. Got a job straight after college so I got lucky." Jared knew that it was hard getting a job, he knew from his friends who couldn't find a teaching post after graduation and had to work odd jobs from Walmart to Tacco Bell after graduation that landing a teaching post straight after graduation wasn't easy. Jared was just really lucky to get one so quick. 

 

"Oh cool. I got mine after a few months after graduating." Jensen recalled. 

 

Jared continued eating the rest of his lunch and finally moved on to his yoghurt pot. Jensen tried to keep up the conversation with Jared because frankly, Jared was interesting to Jensen. 

 

"So, do you like pets?" Jensen asked, and Jared stopped eating and smiled at Jensen. This started a long conversation about dogs, particularly about Jared's dogs: Harley and Sadie. 

 

Jared and Jensen chatted for most of their break time, talking about dogs, the school and the faculty members. 

 

"So we have an art teacher, Alona Tal, she's really funny and she's one of the teachers here that act like a kid, kinda like me!" Jared stated jubilantly and Jensen nodded and laughed at Jared's descriptions of the staff. Jensen never knew that some teachers can be so interesting. The one's he's worked with in the past had the tendency to keep to themselves and leave their personal affair outside the school. In the last school he worked at, all they talked about was midterms, pop quizzes and who blew the toilet bowl with a firecracker. 

So yeah he was kinda surprised to find out that the Biology teacher, Mr. Beaver or 'Beaves' was caught pocketing dead frogs one day after school where he apparently was disposing the dead carcasses -then a rumour spread around that he liked frog as a dish for supper. Jensen shuddered at the possibility. 

 

 

About five minutes before their break was finished, the brunette from the principal's office came into the staff room. She looked at Jared intently and smiled, thin corners of her blood-red lips stretching to each side of her face. 

 

"Jared!" she spoke out, holding her arms out to give Jared a hug.

 

Jared looked up at the sudden call of his name, and saw the brunette walking towards him and Jensen, arms going out to give a hug. He got up and met the girl with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. 

Jensen saw the action and he couldn't help but notice a tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now this was a little awkward for Jensen, as he just sat there smiling to himself. 

 

Jared released himself from the hug and looked at the brunette. 

"Genevieve, have you met Jensen?" Jared asked the brunette who now turned her attention to the blonde sitting on the red chair. Jensen looked at her and smiled. 

 

"Yes honey, we met this morning." Genevieve announce giving Jensen a tight smile. "I'm Genevieve." she offered her hand to Jensen and he stood up and shook her hand. 

"Jensen." Jensen said and gave a smile to her. Now he finally found out that the principal Morgan's assistant is called Genevieve. It would've been so much useful and helpful if she mentioned her name earlier when she'd first met him, Jensen thought. But more than that thought, Jensen couldn't help notice the word 'honey' that Jared used on Genevieve. Jensen now knew who puts a smile on Jared's lips, obviously his girlfriend. 

 

"You wanna join us for break?" Jared said to Genevieve, motioning to the table. 

Genevieve gave a tight smile, looking at the table then back at Jared. Jensen wasn't stupid when it came to this kind of situation. Clearly he was being the third wheel and Genevieve was making it pretty clear by her fake tight smiles. 

So refusing to be ridiculed in anyway, Jensen took his garbage and got up from the table. 

 

"Jared, I'm gonna go." he informed Jared. "I have to prepare for my next lesson." Jensen said, giving Jared his most genuine smile. 

 

Jared looked at Jensen a little worry, flashing in his eyes but gave the shorter man a nod. "Okay. Well, uhm, I guess I'll see you around." 

 

Jensen smiled at Jared then at Genevieve. "Nice to meet you again." he said to Genevieve before leaving through the door and out to the hall, and all Jensen got from Genevieve was by far the most fake smile he's seen the girl put on. But Jensen being himself, simply brushed it off and headed for his class, thinking of new methods to teach his students effective ways to overcome obstacles in solving problems. Any problems.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you fucking dare, tell me what to do!" an angry voice echoed in the pitch black darkness that Jensen was confined in. Jensen looked around, desperately trying to find a way out, noticing the familiar violence in the voice. He noticed that he was wearing his normal pyjama bottoms and a white shirt -standard sleeping garments for him. Jensen turned his head around as he heard footsteps. 

 

Click, clack. Click, clack. 

 

The noise echoing in the dark abyss. Jensen waited, silent. He was being very cautious with what was happening around him. Listening quietly; anticipating what was to come, and where that distinct familiar voice oozed from. 

Jensen heard the walking footsteps stop behind him, about an inch or two away. He felt a shiver run through his spine, shoulders tensing, heart racing like a fly, desperately buzzing its way out of a housewife's determined attempts at swatting it with a rolled up magazine to a very vague chance of freedom. 

But Jensen felt that he couldn't escape this, much like a fly; there was no escape to be had in this dark space. 

 

Suddenly, he felt hot breath caress his neck followed by a dark and evil chuckle. 

 

Jensen knew. 

 

He knew. 

 

He turned around slowly, fearing the worst. His eyes connected with porcelain green and hazel eyes for a fraction of a second, before feeling the all too familiar sting of a huge palm connecting with his cheek with such immense force, it threw Jensen a few feet from where he originally stood, crashing to violently to the floor. 

Jensen teared up, clutching his cheek, an imprint of red surely to be noticed by anyone. 

 

The dark voice laughed and echoed, taunting Jensen over and over again. 

"Don't you remember how to make my happy Jenny?" the voice asked, a devilish smile evident in his voice. Clearly this voice enjoyed seeing Jensen like this very much; he was very entertained, as if it gained some gratitude or sense of pleasure from seeing Jensen cower in a corner. 

 

Jensen looked around and scurried away, like vermin on the verge of death from an exterminator, to any possible corner he could find just to feel something solid against his back to at least assure him that there is some protection or comfort he can use and draw strength from. And yet, nothing. 

 

"Come on Jensen." the voice spoke again. Jensen looked around and again there was nothing. "You know how to make me happy, you little slut!" the voice tormented the poor man, who now drew his knees up to his chest. An unnatural loud sound of a zipper being pulled down slowly caused something to flip in Jensen, a defence of some sort as he started to tremble and shake. Then the echoing footsteps began again and this time, was walking towards his direction; the dark chuckle ridiculing the frightened man on the floor.

Jensen buried his face in the space between his chest and knees and covered his ears, sobbing loudly. 

 

"Stop!" Jensen shouted, "Please, just stop! Please!" Jensen begged the invisible hell that did not cease to plunge him into a dark abyss filled with sorrow and hurt that did not fail, not one bit, in any way, to kill Jensen again and again. 

 

Jensen's pleas were returned with a loud surge of laughter, echoing endlessly through the large empty space; laughter from the devilish voice and other laughter that he recognised. Close friends, family members: his mom, his dad, his sister. 

 

Jensen wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop.

 

He just wanted everything to go away and just disappear. 

 

"Stop it!" Jensen yelled. "Stop it! Stop! STOP!" he screamed, the last amount of strength he had forced itself out of his tired throat and out his mouth with the reverberating message of 'stop'. 

 

 

Jensen awoke, abruptly sitting up in his bed; face wet with sweat, eyes wet with tears. He looked around and this time saw the familiar surroundings of the motel he was still staying at. The peeling paint on the cracked plaster walls, the ever-thin glass that made the two windows on the eastern wall of the box shaped room he was in. He felt a little relief, knowing that he's back in the small town half across the nation, where he thought that his past cannot possibly catch up to him but he didn't realise that memories may come flooding in without warning and break him again and again. 

The thought of that made Jensen break into a heaving sob in the dim and damp motel room, throat turning dry from the dry heaves of sadness and hurt, welled up within him. And just like in his dream, Jensen drew his knees up to his chest, gently rocking back and forth as he cried to himself, trying to forget the dream he just had; try to decay the stored memories of his recent past. Trying to feel a sense of comfort and security in the middle of the lumpy mattress in the motel room. 

 

Jensen felt that the rocking back and forth movement he was making wasn't actually helping him any better, so he lied back down on the bed, once again drawing his knees up high to his chest and covering himself with a blanket. Without delay, he closed his eyes and began to pray. 

No one might help him here on earth, but Jensen hoped that someone high above him can help him or at least send someone to help him forget. 

So pray, he did. Asking for the fear to go away; the memory to disappear. Repeating the request over and over again. 

And without realising it, Jensen managed to drift into a worried sleep, afraid of the possible return of his hell, coming back to haunt him. 

 

 

__________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

 

"Okay class." Jensen announced, a smile on his lips. "You basically take to coefficient of x, square it, and take it away from the constant to finnish the formula." Jensen instructed, writing his explanation on the chalkboard and showing what he meant using an easy example using even numbers. 

If only Jensen's life was as easy to solve like a math problem he might be a little bit happier than he was now. 

 

Jensen finished his explanation and turned to his class, he now noticed that the first two front rows of seats were filled with girls who smiled and weren't thinking twice about asking Jensen questions, just to gain his attention.

 

A blonde girl, with a perky smile raised her hand to catch Jensen's attention, sparkly blue eyes cool and dazzling to Jensen's observation. He loved people with amazing distinct eyes, he thought that a person's eyes showed so much about a person -it expressed more emotions than words ever could, that Jensen was sure of, thinking of his experience. 

 

He was shaken out of his train of thought from the call of his name. 

"Uh, Mr. Ackles? " the blonde called out, a tiny giggle escaping her lips. Jensen looked at her intently and smiled, giving her a nod to go on.

"Uhm, I don't really get it." she said shyly, blushing a little rose pink. "Could you, uh, help me? Please?" she asked, her head turning down, but her gaze not leaving Jensen's face, her eyes pleading. Jensen knew that look -the puppy dog look. And he could never say 'no' to that. 

 

"Sure Amy." Jensen said happily. "Okay, anyone else confused?" He announced. The class didn't respond apart from another two hands being raised, and surprise, surprise, they were from the two front rows of girls. Jensen wanted to roll his eyes in amusement but managed to stop himself before it happened. 

"Well then, can the rest of the class please turn to page 24 and complete exercise 14c." He told the class, and the shuffling of papers and books began as everyone started to flick through textbooks and do their work. 

Jensen motioned for the three girls to walk over to him and to the chalkboard. 

He picked up the chalk and began to talk to the three girls.

 

"So, what don't you get?" Jensen asked, smiling. Amy smiled and giggled and pointed to the factorisation of the problem on the chalkboard. Jensen smiled and looked at the other two girls. One had long golden blonde hair and sparkly brown eyes, her eyelashes were really long and Jensen noticed her flutter them at him. The other girl had luscious black hair and pristine blue eyes. 

"What about you two?" Jensen asked the two girls.

 

"What's a coefficient Mr. Ackles?" the black haired girl asked Jensen, smiling at him. Jensen pointed to the example and began his explanations, motioning with his arms and looking back again and again at the three girls who was all dazed at the math teacher's intelligence or most likely his good looks. 

 

Truth be told, the three girls did understand the work and the explanations. They just wanted to be nearer to Jensen. And after Jensen's explanation of the same concept for about the fifth time, the long blonde haired girl and the black haired girl had left and gone back to their desks. That left Jensen with the ever-smiling Amy by his side. 

 

Jensen didn't mind if he had to explain the same thing over and over again to one of his students but this was getting ridiculous. He's explained the same thing over and over again, simplifying each explanation to help Amy understand the fundamentals of simple algebraic equations. However, the young lady was choosing not to understand, in order to spend more time with Jensen. 

Jensen thought that Amy must've been counting on being offered the chance to see Jensen after school to be tutored where she could have a one on one with him, but Jensen didn't offer or at least made an attempt. He didn't want to do anything to give the school any reason to fire him. 

 

So Jensen explained again a few more times before the round red bell plastered on the wall went off, ringing loudly across the school, signalling the end of that period. The shuffling of papers filled the room as students began shoving their books and folders in their bags. Jensen looked up at the class, "Okay, that was good, guys. Just finnish the exercise for our next class." he shouted across the noise. Jensen looked at Amy before the end of his announcement, directing the homework at her as well. 

 

"If you need help Amy, you should look into having a study group." Jensen advised. "It helps." he smiled at her and she simply beamed her greatest smile at the man and giggled, running to her desk to get her stuff and out the room a little disappointed. 

Jensen sighed in relief, thinking that he's saved from her, for now. 

It's not like he was leading any of those girls on. 

 

 

Jensen heaved test papers on his desk from his messenger bag and pulled out a red pen. 'What better time to mark these tests than in my free period?' Jensen thought to himself. He slowly shoved his earphones in and flicked his iPod on and began marking the test papers. 

Jensen was about a quarter way through marking the test papers when the tall english teacher knocked on his door. Jensen didn't notice the noise nor the man standing by his doorway; he was completely immersed in his work. 

 

Jared smiled to himself as he saw Jensen sat behind his desk, chewing the end of the red pen as a puzzled expression formed on Jensen's face, brows furrowed. 

Jared knocked on the door and Jensen didn't look up. He began making his way to the man in silent steps, planning to scare the guy. Jared was playful like this, and what better way to welcome the new math teacher by creeping up on him and attempt to scare the living shit out of Jensen! 

So Jared crept up, back hunched, trying to make his tall frame less visible as he tip-toed to Jensen's side. 

Jared made it to Jensen's side unnoticed and carefully reached out his palm and gave Jensen's hip a small squeeze and Jared shouted Jensen's name loudly.

 

Jensen jumped at the sudden feel of a hand squeezing his hip and the sudden shout of his name. It rushed back a wave of painful memories to Jensen and he quickly backed into the corner of the wall, headphones ripped from his ear, dragging his iPod off the table and smashing on the floor, the screen cracking in the process.

 

Jensen heaved out and saw Jared laughing boisterously on the floor, arms across his stomach. Jensen quickly composed himself and fought the flood of painful memories back and locked it into a mental box in his head for the time being, knowing that it's gonna burst open sometime soon. 

 

'Not in school.' Jensen thought.

 

Jensen just laughed at Jared as he slid down to the floor to try and shake off the clawing feelings of fear and anxiety. To be fair, Jared did look very funny on the floor, writhing from laughter at the success of scaring the living day lights out of Jensen. 

 

"Oh man!" Jared forced out in between laughters. "You are gold Jensen!" he said gleefully, trying to sit up on the floor. Jensen chuckled at Jared and began to stand up. 

 

"Jared, you're a douche!" Jensen jokingly said, chuckling as he made his way to his desk. He noticed his iPod on the floor, pretty smashed up. He picked it up and frowned a little. Jared noticed the mute of Jensen's laughter and looked up to see Jensen holding the iPod. Jared got up to get a better look at the device in Jensen's hand and frowned. 

 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Jensen." Jared apologised quickly, looking at the damaged device that Jensen now rested on his desk. Jared massaged his neck awkwardly, thinking of a way to make it up to Jensen. 

 

"It's okay, Jared." Jensen said reassuringly and smiled at Jared. 

Jared looked up to see Jensen smiling at him and he felt more ashamed at destroying the man's iPod; he felt definitely sure that he needed to replace it at the very least. 

 

"How do you do that?" Jared asked, intently staring into jade green eyes that seemed so sad beneath that smile. 

 

"Do what?" Jensen asked, a little confused but still smiling at Jared.

 

"You know," Jared began, "Smile at everything even though you shouldn't." Jared said quietly, travelling his gaze back to the iPod on the desk. 

 

Jensen took the time Jared wasn't looking at him to quickly release a little saddened frown on his face but changed it quickly enough so that Jared didn't see when he turned his gaze back to Jensen. 

 

Jensen gave a little chuckle to Jared, walking towards the window. "I find, that life should be spent smiling more, and frowning less." Jensen gazed out into the window, the sun reaching it's peak to signal midday. The window was half open and a light breeze hit Jensen's face and he just simply closed his eyes, feeling a sense of calm sweep over him.

 

Jared looked at the man, feeling a little sadness for Jensen. He figured that a person would not say something like that unless they've been through some really tough hardships in their lives. And Jared respected Jensen more, for keeping a positive outlook on things, smiling even though he shouldn't. 

 

"You're a really great person, Jensen." Jared spoke softly, smiling. Jared turned around and began walking towards the door giving Jensen a "See you later." and a wave of his hand, before disappearing into the corridor. 

 

Jensen turned to look at the empty door, and smiled to himself a very warm smile. He felt warm inside; the pain he fought earlier actually beginning to dissipate, even just a little bit. 

Maybe the mental box he kept inside him that locked his emotions and painful memories wouldn't need to erupt like a volcano and eventually destroy Jensen from the inside out; maybe Jared was a godsend to help him recover.

Maybe someone did listen to his prayer. 

 

Whatever it was, Jensen hoped it was true because to put it quite frankly, no one's told him that he's a 'great person' in such a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Hey all! sorry for the late post! really busy lately! Again not too sure about this chapter but I wanted to hear your opinions! Thanks and enjoy!  


* * *

Jensen walked along the sidewalk, newspaper in hand, reading the finely printed direction in a small square in the two-page section of the local newspaper, advertising vacant houses, rooms and apartments. 

 

Jensen's worked in the school for a good month now and he was due to be payed and thought that he deserved to move his ass out and far away from the crappy motel he was forced to stay in, until his funds were sufficient enough to give a downpayment for at least an apartment even though his monthly pay was actually pretty small for this day and age. But regardless of that depressing fact, Jensen was out and about this particular saturday morning, strolling half the town, scouring for a comfy place to live in. 

 

He'd already viewed about a dozen different apartments in relatively nice areas of the town but it was either that the rent was too high or the landlord or landlady was a mean bitch and Jensen didn't want to deal with that. 

So here goes, trying to find apartment number 14 of the day's hard labour. 

 

Jensen looked down Bernard Street and saw tall trees with thin barks lining each side of the sidewalk, providing enough shade for the houses and apartment blocks. 

There were a few people out that day even though the sun was shining brightly over head. Jensen noticed an elderly couple walking hand in hand, down the street towards him. They gave him a smile and he returned the gesture with great pleasure, giving them a nod and a bright teeth less smile. 

Jensen found it so amazing that people loved each other so much that they actually fulfil 'till death do us part' they mention in their wedding vows. That's what Jensen wants for himself. He wants to be able to live his life with someone who he knows will love him so much that it will be the death of him; he wants someone who he can trust, depend on and just be there for him at all times. Someone he can be with till death do they part. 

To be honest, Jensen wasn't shooting for the stars because, just from the elderly couple who past him by, he knew there was hope that he'd find someone to spend the rest of his life with and he just needed to look harder to be able to find that person who is one in a million. It was kind of like finding a needle in the hay stack. Looking for that one particular person who's different from everyone else. 

Jensen's own needle that can help him fix his life. 

 

Once again lost in his thoughts, Jensen nearly bumped into a lamp post about a quarter of a way down the street. He looked around and back down again at the newspaper he was still clutching in front of him. Jensen looked more or less like a chinese tourist lost in Hollywood Boulevard. 

Jensen walked further down and stopped in front of a small discreet apartment block.

 

The building was relatively small and looked quite cosy in the midst of the other houses in that same street. It somehow fitted in without drawing attention to itself. Jensen noticed the tall white, double glazed windows, melting in with the milk chocolate brown bricks that made the exterior of the establishment. 

Perfect plush green hedges decorated the perimeter of the building, precisely trimmed to one specific height that allowed enough view from the bottom windows onto the street and a small gate in the middle. 

There was a home-y feel to the building and Jensen loved it. The building made him smile and kind of hungry at the same time -probably from the fact that he skipped on breakfast that morning to try and have enough money for a downpayment because he promised himself that his cold nights in that crummy motel would be finished by the end of this saturday. So he was ready to move anywhere at any given time because his stuff was pretty much packed. Not that he had plenty of things.

Actually he didn't have any possessions, just his clothes, a few books and knick-knacks, packed in two large suitcases and a large duffel bag. 

So he hoped that this apartment was at least partly furnished so he wouldn't be hassled into buying new furniture, especially with his menial monthly salary. 

 

Jensen once again checked that he's got the right place, reading out the street name and apartment number from the newspaper. 

 

"Bernard Street, number 22. For Rent." Jensen read out. 

 

Jensen took a step forward and pushed the cast iron gate open, making a little creak as he did. He closed the gate after himself and proceeded up a tiny flight of steps and into the doors, where inside the building, behind a tall counter, sat a man wearing a light turquoise shirt making blue eyes glisten a little along with really dark chestnut brown hair that could potentially pass for black. The man had light stubble on his face, dusting his well defined jaw line. 

Jensen walked over to the desk and smiled at the man who returned with his own warm smile. 

 

"Hi there, can I help you?" the blue eyed man asked smiling at Jensen.

 

"I saw the ad on the paper for a vacant apartment." Jensen stated. "I was wondering if it's still free?" he asked intently, leaning on the counter. 

 

"Oh yeah, it's still vacant." the man said, getting up from his seat and motioning for Jensen to follow him. "Come on, I'll show it to ya." 

 

Jensen followed the man to a flight of stairs and they began climbing. 

"So, did you just move into the neighbourhood?" the man asked, trying to ignite a light conversation with Jensen.

 

Jensen replied to the question, "Yeah, just got a job in the local high school."

 

"That's great! This place isn't too far from the school," the man said, a little happy that he might actually get a chance to rent out this apartment after a month or two. 

"It's about fifteen to twenty minute walk."

 

Jensen nodded as they got onto the second floor and turned right, down a brightly lit corridor with alternating doors, with a decor of light mocha wallpaper and coffee brown carpet. Jensen was lead to the end of the corridor, about two doors down from the stairs and he was shown in.

 

"It's cosy," the man began, "One bedroom, one bathroom. The kitchen is open and isn't divided from the living room. It's furnished as well." 

 

Jensen was shown through the small apartment and he fell in love with it instantly. The space was just right for him: not too big nor was it too small. The bedroom had a double bed which was big enough for him and the kitchen had okay appliances. The stove wasn't old and it wasn't new and the sofa was comfier than it seemed. 

Jensen was sure he'd rent the place but he wasn't too sure until he asked about the rent. 

 

Jensen cleared his throat and turned to the man. "Uhm, how much is the rent?" he asked a little quiet. 

The man smiled at him and nodded, "I'm asking for $1000 downpayment and the rent I'll be charging for this room is $750 a month."

 

Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing. The rent was ridiculously low and the place was great! He nearly jumped the man and gave him a hug upon hearing how much the rent was. But he controlled himself and just chuckled and gave a bright smile.

 

"The furnishing is a little old, but you're more than welcome to get your own if you're interested in renting." the man said, noticing the sudden excitement and happiness of the green eyed man before him. He smiled at Jensen and gave out a little laugh. 

 

"I'm Misha, by the way." he introduced himself to Jensen smiling brightly, putting out a hand in front of him.

 

Jensen shook the hand and felt how soft it was against his. It was kind of freaky for a guy to have such soft hands, but nonetheless, he replied. 

"Jensen."

 

Misha smiled at Jensen and reluctantly released his hand. 

"So you interested in the place?" Misha asked, a little grin tugging up on his lips.

 

Jensen gave the place another sweep through with his eyes and turned to look at Misha, smiling at him. 

"I'd love to live here, man." He said happily and smiled at Misha, showing his pearly white teeth. 

 

Misha looked at Jensen and sighed when the man showed his prefect teeth in a breath taking smile. He composed himself quickly and grinned at Jensen.

"Well follow me back downstairs and get the paper work filled out." beginning to lead out the way to the stairs, down the corridor. 

 

Jensen smiled to himself, feeling excellent emotions at the thought that he's actually getting his life back together again. 

 

 

=//= _J_ _J_ _J_ _J_ _J_ =//=

 

Later that day… 

 

Jensen had just got back from the motel room that he stayed at for the past month, happily saying farewell to the lumpy mattress and peeling paint off the walls. 

He hailed a cab and gave directions to his new home.

 

Jensen was in the process of dragging his suitcases up the staircase, still smiling to himself and giddy over the fact that he's moving to a more comfy home. 

He would've asked Misha for help but the guy went out to run some errands, so Jensen was on his own, hauling heavy suitcases up those stairs, nearly breaking his back in the process. 

He was nearly up the last flight of stairs when his damn suitcase decided to detached its handle from the rest of its body and creating a loud crash to the landing, vomiting out it's contents of clothes, books and some other of Jensen's junk. 

Jensen groaned, annoyance spreading through his body as he shook his head and pulled the other suitcase up to the second floor corridor and quickly down to his door, leaving it there and running back the staircase to fix his stuff.

 

Jensen turned down the stairs to see a man, wearing a black and baby blue vest, iPod on his left bicep, long brown hair, clumped together from sweat. He picked up some of Jensen's clothes and books.

 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Jensen questioned a little aggressive. 

 

The man looked up and Jensen stared, dumbfounded at who he was interrogating.

 

"Jared." Jensen whispered. He felt so sheepish that he just wanted to run down to his apartment and lock himself in, never showing his face to society ever again. He could probably get used to being a lock-in. Right?

 

"Hey, Jensen!" Jared smiled jubilantly, looking into Jensen's green eyes. Jared looked at what he was holding and noticed that it was Jensen's boxer shorts, which was, embarrassingly enough, a light pink one. 

Jensen felt the hot blood creeping up to his face to quickly form a blush and grabbed his stuff from the ground, shoving them into the gaping zip of the broken suitcase. Jensen laughed nervously trying to alleviate the awkwardness. 

 

Jared giggled, throwing his head back, exposing his long neck and the bouncing adam's apple from his laugh. Jensen noticed a bead of sweat, slowly sliding its way down the exposed flesh and disappearing into Jared's vest. Jensen felt a little flutter in his stomach. He realised the feeling and decided to brush it off with a nervous laugh, whilst trying to haul his things up the steps. 

 

Jared was still laughing and he saw the dead suitcase starting to move up the stairs, and dismissing the idea of poltergeist activity, he looked up and saw Jensen giggling, trying to move the suitcase up the stairs. Jared grabbed the bottom of the suitcase and lifted it, helping Jensen while they laughed and giggled like little girls. 

Jensen said his thanks and dragged the case down the hall and up to his door. 

Jared noticed a bunch of luggage by the end of the corridor and he walked up to Jensen. 

 

"Did you just move in?" asked Jared, finishing off his laugh in a sigh. 

 

Jensen nodded at Jared and took out the key Misha gave him earlier and stuck it into the key hole. Jensen turned the key and an epiphany just hit him. What was Jared doing there? 

 

"Jared," Jensen turned, "Do you live here?" he asked, eyebrows raised curiously. 

 

Jared nodded and replied to Jensen, "Yeah, I live at number twenty." gesturing to the door a meter away from the stairs in the same corridor. 

 

Jensen was a little relieved that Jared was living an apartment away from where he was. It was kind of comforting to have the knowledge that the cheery guy with the contagious joy is practically within arms reach. But Jensen didn't want to feel dependant on Jared too much, that wouldn't help him at all, in any way.

 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around more often Jensen." Jared smiled as he jogged down to his door, sticking his key in and opening the door. He waved once more at Jensen disappearing into the apartment and Jensen smiled. 

And in the same way, he pushed the door open and welcomed himself to his new home. 

 

 

_____________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

 

That Evening… 

 

Folding the orange tee nicely, making sure it fit in the drawer, Jensen put it in the old creme dresser in his bedroom, finishing unpacking in his new home. 

After seeing Jared, Jensen had dragged the two suitcases into his small living room slash kitchen and began unpacking, stacking his books along the window sill, as he began a mental note of saving up to buy a bookshelf. He moved his clothes to his bedroom last and had just finished. 

 

He looked at his phone, 7:33, it read out. He had been unpacking and settling down for the past four hours even though he didn't have much stuff with him. It must've been the excitement of moving, Jensen thought happily. 

 

Jensen got up to put the empty suitcases in the built in closet, in the corner of his new bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. Jensen was interrupted by a sudden growl of protest from his stomach as it rumbled awake. He;d been busy moving and unpacking that he forgot to eat. He planned to check the fridge but realised that he doesn't have any food. Jensen frowned, clutching his stomach with his hand as he began to pick up his jacket and boots so he could go out and find some grub and silence the beast that was his stomach. 

 

After putting his jacket on and tying his boots, Jensen opened his door, and surprise came over him as he stared at Jared, arm raised, ready to knock if Jensen hadn't opened the door. 

Jared grinned at Jensen, arms behind his back and he swung on the balls of his feet. 

 

"Hey, Jensen." Jared started. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked the green eyed man, fluttering his eye lashes at Jensen, much a like a child begging their parents to buy candy at a candy store. 

 

Jensen smiled at Jared, "Actually I've eate-" he started to say until his angry stomach interrupted so rudely that Jensen felt the very hot feeling of a blush smearing on his face. 

Jared laughed out loud, throwing his head back in amusement. Jensen joined in and once again, tried to rub the hunger out from his empty stomach. 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and dragged him to his apartment, closing the doors, their laughter resonating in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a much awaited chapter and hope you like it! :)

 

________________

 

 

Jared woke up, late Sunday morning, to a very loud and angry hammering in his head. He dreaded opening his tired, weary eyes, still wanting the comfort of sleep to overcome him and yet it did not arrive. 

He moaned a voiceless moan as he propped himself up on his elbow and felt the hard floor beneath his arm, noticing the constrained space he was in. He forced his eyes to fully open and take in his surroundings; he was lodged in the narrow hallway that lead from the bathroom to the living room of his apartment. Jared stared, confused, exchanging looks from the bathroom and to the living room, wondering how he ended up there. He pushed off from his arm and quickly rested his back against the cold wall of the corridor, feeling the sudden cold sting. He realised that he was shirtless. 

 

'What the hell Padalecki?" he thought to himself, annoyance spreading over him. Jared got drunk now and again and he was usually with someone when he got drunk, his own personal Jiminy Cricket to urge him to drink more -kinda like his friend Tom. Aw, Tom. Now that brought him back memories. He had a lot of good times with his friend back before he lost contact with him a few years ago. 

Jared frowned to himself, not remembering to call him, or if he did, he simply forgot to do it. 

 

Jared groaned and suddenly felt a very familiar, bitter pull from the pit of his stomach. He quickly pushed off from the floor, desperately forcing long limbs to run to the bathroom. Jared got up to his feet and made a dash for the bathroom, he clumsily stepped on the long cuff of his jeans and crashed to the floor, creating a loud thud. Jared swore in his mind, feeling the bitter liquid of bile and last night's dinner pooling in his throat and spilling in his mouth. He clamped his mouth shut, keeping the vile collection of vomit in his mouth because he sure as hell wouldn't appreciate cleaning up vomit from the carpeted floors. 

With that in thought, he frantically crawled his way to the bathroom, long limbs pushing off the floor and landing again, moving a few inches each time. 

If there were anyone to witness this moment, they'd be laughing their asses off at Jared who looked like a big ass baby, trying to learn how to walk their first steps. 

He just looked so ridiculous. 

 

In what seemed like a millennia, Jared finally made it to the toilet bowl, lifting the lid, he emptied out his mouth's contents along with the rest of his stomach. He heaved and heaved, spewing out orange-y pink clumps of food and the distinct aroma of beer. Jared's eyes reddened with tears, he clutched his stomach, pain spreading through his body from the heaving, all the while, a jackhammer was being drilled in his head, violently dancing a taunting and joyful dance. He literally wanted to shove his head in the toilet and just give himself a swirly. 

 

After a few more heaves, Jared's stomach finally gave up and rested, allowing a little sense of relaxation wash through his body, his head easing up a little. 

He seriously needed to think twice about getting wasted again because this was pissing him off, who the hell wanted to wake up to this?

He rested his arm on the bowl and rested his head on his arm, facing the shower curtain that partly covered his bathtub. 

 

Now, Jared was an optimist. He believed in ghosts but he didn't really feel scared of them. He thought that if he did ever have the pleasure of encountering one, he'd simply tell it to fuck off and let him sleep or let him carry on with whatever he was doing. So with that in mind, Jared jumped at the sudden movement of the shower curtain and the exposure of a hand, hanging off the edge of the bathtub. That took Jared by ultimate surprise as the hand settled and ceased to move. 

Without realising, Jared was sat on his haunches, ready to pounce towards the bathroom door and make a mad dash to escape if the thing in his bathroom decided to attack. 

Jared was stunned to suddenly hear light snoring coming from behind the shower curtain, eyes growing large in confusion. His body relaxed, relief washing over him at the knowledge that he wasn't dealing with a ghost, if that was the case, he would've ran away from the bathroom and grabbed some salt. He thought he'd simply copy that show where these two brothers go around America hunting things that go bump in the night. But then again, he didn't know if it actually worked. 

 

Jared got up slowly, eyeing the bathtub. He got up to his full height and saw jeans at the bottom of the tub, jeans with someone in them. He tiptoed cautiously towards the bathtub, thinking that someone had decided to crash in his bathroom. Jared reached the curtain and drew it back in one swift, sudden movement to reveal and snoring Jensen, out cold in his bathtub. A little send of relief came over Jared only to be quickly replaced with a little confusion. What the hell was Jensen doing in his bathtub? 

 

Jared began walking away from the bathroom, leaving Jensen in the bathtub. He made his way to the kitchen, getting out a glass and filling it with water. Jared was so clueless as to what happened? He opened a drawer and took out a bottle of aspirin, taking out two and popping them in his mouth and drinking the rest of the water. All Jared could remember was pulling Jensen into his apartment for dinner and then…. Well, nothing. Blank.

 

 

"Mornin' Jare." a gruff voice came from behind Jared, startling him a bit. He turned around to see Jensen in the doorway, rubbing his neck with his hand, green eyes half open. 

 

Jared smiled warmly at Jensen and chuckled a little. "Hey, good morning. You okay?" he asked Jensen, smiling at the sudden nickname. The only nicknames his other friends called him was 'Sasquatch', 'Gigantor' and even the ever loving 'freak'. Jared felt warm and cosy inside from the new name.

 

Jensen yawned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen Jared, I'm gonna go back to my place," Jensen groggily began. "My head's killing me." Jensen walked towards Jared's front door, picking up his boots on the way and not bothering to put them on. 

Jared frowned a little at Jensen's sentence, feeling a little rejection. But why did he feel rejected? It wasn't like Jared had massive plans with the guy. Right? 

'Snap out of it Padalecki!' Jared thought to himself. He trailed after Jensen as the man opened the door to let himself out. 

 

"See ya later Jensen." Jared said quietly, a little sadness creeping in his voice. Jensen turned around and smiled at him and walked down the corridor to his apartment. 

Jared shut the door behind Jensen and turned around, sliding down to the floor, his back against the door. He needed to know if something happened last night, because from experience and from Jared's friends, he knew that when the alcohol surged in his system, he became a different guy. 

 

_______________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

When Jensen walked in his apartment, he dropped his boots and quickly went to his bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way. He needed a quick, hot shower to relax his neck muscles from sleeping in Jared's bathtub, making a mental note to never do that again.

 

Jensen turned on the knobs, and mixed the hot and cold water until he found the right temperature. He stepped in and closed the glass door, letting the hard spray of heat beat his neck until the muscles relaxed. He tilted his head back, letting the water comb through his honey blonde hair, moaning his satisfaction at the feel of the hot water, trickling down his back disappearing into the crack above his ass. 

 

It took about thirty minutes for Jensen to finish his shower and man did it help with the slow, light headache he was having before he left Jared's house. He stepped out of the shower, picking up a towel and drying himself up then wrapping it loosely around his waist. He walked to the medicine cabinet to pull out his toothbrush and his toothpaste when he noticed a distinct, reddish pinkish oval on his collarbone. Jensen touched it, allowing the pads of his fingertips to gently massage over the discolored skin, the events of last night flooding back in his head, like a reservoir bursting in his head.

 

 

_______________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

Yesterday Evening…

 

"Hey, Jensen." Jared started. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked the green eyed man, fluttering his eye lashes at Jensen, much a like a child begging their parents to buy candy at a candy store. 

 

Jensen smiled at Jared, "Actually I've eate-" he started to say until his angry stomach interrupted so rudely that Jensen felt the very hot feeling of a blush smearing on his face. 

Jared laughed out loud, throwing his head back in amusement. Jensen joined in and once again, tried to rub the hunger out from his empty stomach. 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and dragged him to his apartment, closing the doors, their laughter resonating in the corridor. 

 

"Just grab a seat on the sofa." Jared said, making his way to his sunflower-yellow kitchen. He opened a white cupboard and pulled out two dishes and two glasses; he pulled out the bottom drawer and took two pairs of forks and knives for him and Jensen. Jared quickly stopped by his fridge, opening it to take the six-pack of cold beer and headed back out to his living room; Jensen now sat in his coal black sofa, watching a re-run of that show where two brothers hunt ghosts and monsters. He set the plates and the cutlery on the small coffee table in front of Jensen a smile on his face. 

 

"You need any help?" Jensen asked Jared, feeling a little rude for not even offering a hand to his host. 

 

Jared shook his head and turned his head to smile at Jensen. "I'm good. Just stay here, okay? Thanks." Jared said, pushing a beer to Jensen's hand and left before the man could protest or reply to the very kind and warm command. 

 

Jared rushed back to the kitchen and squatted to see his beef casserole in the oven, the top edges of the white baking dish darkened from the spilling sauce. He checked the time and it was long enough that it was cooked to perfection. Jared grabbed his oven mitts and opened the oven, taking out the dish and back into his living room, where the very hungry Jensen turned to look at him from smelling the sweet aroma of beef that lingered ever so pleasantly in the air. 

 

Jensen blushed again at the sudden growl his stomach made from smelling the food, earning himself another loud cheerful laugh from Jared as he set the dish on the table. 

 

"Dig in!" Jared proclaimed, grabbing a plate and a fork, handing it to Jensen with one hand as he reached for his own plate. Jared opened his own can of beer and took two gulps of the alcohol. 

 

Jensen took a generous amount of the casserole onto his plate, the aroma becoming stronger as Jensen got nearer to the food. God he was so hungry. He didn't think twice about it and just pierced a chunk of beef from his plate and shoving it in his mouth. Jensen's eyes watered, opening his mouth so his hand can quickly fan it.

 

"Fuck!" Jensen cursed loudly, as the beef scorched his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Jared stared and, pointing his finger, laughed at poor old Jensen who was still desperately cooling his mouth by fanning it with his hand. 

Jensen gave up and took his beer, emptying its contents in three quick pulls. He dropped the can back on the table, panting. He looked over at Jared who was, yet again, hysterically laughing at him. Jensen pushed the man over and Jared dropped to the floor still laughing at Jensen who couldn't help but join in with the laughter. Saying that Jared's laughter is contagious is now clearly just an understatement. 

 

The two men laughed and joked as they ate their meal, glancing now and again at the television, where a new show was now showing but neither of them cared, enjoying each others company too much to even pay attention to the TV. 

 

After they ate, they relaxed on the sofa talking while staring blankly at the talking television. Jared had pulled out two more six-packs of beer and he was on his eight can, Jensen on his fifth. 

Jared was now beginning to act stupid. He started gurgling his beer in his mouth and drank it as Jensen made a face and both men laughed again hysterically. It was like both men were transformed back into teenagers, taking their first drinking session while their parents were away. 

 

"So Jensen," Jared began. "You have a girlfriend?" Jared asked, wagging his eyebrows at Jensen and beaming a smile. 

 

Jensen simply laughed at it and shook his head. "Nah." He replied. "I'm, uh," Jensen looked for the right words. "Busy doing me." he finished his sentence, chuckling at the end to not give Jared any ideas because he didn't want to talk about his past and he didn't want to unload a lot of shit on Jared. 

 

Jared drunkenly processed his friend's explanation and turned to gaze at Jensen, grinning a seductive grin that seemed to stretch from eye to eye. 

 

"You wanna date me Jensen?" he asked, gently nudging the blonde in the ribs with his elbow as he gave Jensen and exaggerated wink.

 

Jensen nearly spat out the beer in his mouth in one big spurt when he heard the word 'date'. He turned to look at Jared and saw a massive grin on his face. Jensen felt a little warm pool of butterflies beginning to flutter to life in the pit of his stomach. Jensen laughed a little and put his head down, looking at his legs, crossed in front of him. 

 

He needed to find a humorous response to Jared's drunken offer. 

"Aw, Jared! I'm flattered!" Jensen laughed out. "But I doubt you can handle me." Jensen finished, laughing hysterically to give Jared the hint that he was joking. 

 

Jared joined in with his friend's laughter, finding Jensen's reply apparently very hilarious. He threw his head back in laughter. 

 

Jensen looked over at Jared, eyes trailing down his neck and fixing onto the bobbing Adam’s apple. Jensen turned his gaze away just before Jared looked at the TV, his laugh dying down calmly. 

 

There was a moment of silence between both of them and Jensen took it as a bad sign, he thought that Jared might've taken offence to his response. 

 

'Obviously! What the fuck was I thinking? The guy has a girlfriend Jensen!' Jensen thought angrily to himself. He let out a little chuckle and stared at the TV where a commercial for cereal was on. 

 

"Oh look!" Jensen pointed out, trying desperately to salvage whatever he ruined. 

"I've had that cereal and it isn't as good as they say!" Jensen exclaimed. "It's actually so hard and it tastes so darn stale!" 

 

The commercial ended and moved on to another one -condoms. Jensen blushed, thinking of a comical way to approach this one. 

He decided to begin with laughter. "I remember the first time they showed those in school!" Jensen remembered happily, a lot of forced glee on his voice. 

 

Jared turned to watch Jensen talk about the condom advert, eyes a little droopy from the alcohol he drank. He smiled a little to himself, looking at the blonde ramble on about his school experience.

 

"-and this kid, Bobby Greyson, tried to put it on a banana and it shot straight into his-" Jensen continued until he was interrupted by Jared's hand turning his head around to face him then the sudden crash of plush lips slamming against his, feeling warmth spread through his body from a small, yet intense, contact. 

 

Jensen froze in position, and Jared kept his lips on Jensen. The moment stopped and preserved in time. Jensen shut his eyes for a few seconds, taking in the warmth from Jared's incredibly soft lips. 

The pressure on Jensen's lips began to ease off and Jensen opened his eyes to see Jared pull back an inch away from his face, a big gentle smile on his face. 

Jensen kept a surprised look, eyes, fixed on Jared's lips until Jensen forced them to look at Jared straight in his eyes. 

 

Jensen saw Jared's eyes. 

 

Warmth. 

 

Compassion. 

 

Understanding. 

 

Lust.

 

Affection. 

 

Jensen saw it all. It was so intricate, so open and welcoming. Jensen felt a strong sense of security and comfort from those eyes and he could only hope to look at them at least once a day -to help him be strong. 

 

Jensen was shaken out of his reverie when Jared's long fingers, caressed Jensen's cheek, his eyes locked on Jensen's.

 

"You talk too much." Jared whispered, his warm breath lingering on Jensen's face. Jensen let his eyes flutter closed, trying to take in and comprehend what was happening. He opened his eyes slowly, to stare into a smiling Jared, eyes twinkling, getting closer and closer and before he knew it, Jared's lips was moving against his again.

 

Jensen just let his eyelids fall, as he sank into the sofa, embracing the feel of Jared's lips moving against his.

 

Jared broke away from the kiss suddenly and pulled off his shirt, bare skin exposed. Jensen saw the defined outline of abs and hard pecs. Jensen bit his lower lip as Jared dove back down towards Jensen and this time, Jared pulled down Jensen's shirt collar, his mouth closing on his collarbone. Jensen bared his neck, to allow Jared more space as Jared began sucking hard, nibbling and licking the skin, breaking the small vessels and making them appear just below the surface of the smooth soft skin. Jensen moaned and ground on Jared, his jeans noticeably tight around his hardening cock. Jensen pushed his hips up to meet Jared's, feeling the rough connection between the materials between them, causing Jensen to groan. 

 

Jared eased up, lifting his head and grinned again at Jensen, quickly descending again, going for Jensen's lips this time.

 

The kiss was soft. It was neither passionate nor hard. It was comforting, actually. Jensen loved it. If he could, he would have stayed there with Jared forever. Locked in that position in an endless intricate dance of soft pink lips, swaying to the soft fluttering music of their hearts. 

 

And that's when Jensen was brought back to reality. That was when he felt that he was drenched with ice-cold water from the top of his head, all the way to the soles of his feet. 

 

This was wrong. Completely wrong.

 

Jared had someone to share this with he had Genevieve. Someone that could actually make Jared happy and not just in a drunken mood, which was what this was. Nothing more. 

 

Jensen pushed Jared gently away from him, the palm of his hands, against Jared's firm chest. Jared moaned at the pressure and moved back to look at Jensen. Jensen sat up, forcing Jared to sit back on the sofa. He looked straight into Jared's eyes and smiled sadly. 

 

"Jared, you don't want to do this." he said quietly, guilt echoing in his voice. He looked intently at Jared and turned his gaze down. "You're happy with Genevieve and I don't want to be the one to take that away from you." Jensen forced out. Sadness was overcoming him, the little box of emotions and memories in his head, beginning to break, leaking out its contents. 

 

Jensen reached for his beer and finished the whole can, feeling the familiar buzz flow in his system. Jared was now silent, looking at Jensen, trying to process what the blonde just told him. 

 

"Can I use your bathroom quickly?" Jensen asked. 

 

Receiving a nod from Jared, he got up and made his way to the bathroom, his hands, pressed on the walls to keep him from falling until he made his way to the sink. Jensen turned the cold water on and gathered some in his hands. He bent over and splashed his face a couple of times, the water not helping ease out the buzz he was experiencing. In fact it made his head spin more. Jensen groaned his annoyance and looked back up into the mirror where Jared now stood, in arms length, behind him. 

 

Jared came up behind Jensen, closing the gap between them, closing his long arms around Jensen's waist and resting his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

Jensen tensed a little at the sudden embrace and he looked in the mirror to see Jared's expression. Jensen leaned a little on Jared's head on his shoulder, turning his head to look at him. 

 

"Jared, please. Please stop." Jensen pleaded quietly, but not wanting to be released from the warmth he experienced from Jared's simple touches. 

 

"What if I'm not happy?" Jared whispered by Jensen's ear, causing Jensen to shiver. He couldn't take this. He had to get away from Jared. 

 

So Jensen quickly took Jared's arms off of him and guided him to the corridor.

"Come on Jared, I need to use your bathroom." He said sternly, thinking that this approach might work. 

 

Jared didn't complain nor did he turn around to face Jensen, so Jensen took it as chance and shut the bathroom door before Jared made any attempts to go back in. Jensen looked for a lock mechanism on the bathroom door but couldn't find one, or maybe he was a little too buzzed out to find it. 

Giving up on his hunt for the lock, Jensen sat on the edge of Jared's bathtub in deep thought, brows furrowed and eyes heavy. 

 

He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't let this happen again between Jared and himself. He just couldn't. 

 

He couldn't hurt himself anymore and he didn't want to hurt Jared. He just needed to be more careful and more cautious. 

 

With that thought, Jensen moved his foot forward, in an attempt to get up, but instead, he slipped on the lose carpet on the tiled floor and slid down violently into the bathtub, in a loud thud. Jensen laughed out to himself, not feeling any pain in his body from the sudden fall into the tub. 

 

He laughed and he laughed until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 

_______________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

 

Back to the present time…

 

Jensen brewed himself some coffee, completely annoyed at himself for allowing things to escalate that much between Jared and himself that previous night.

He regretted it, he really did. He didn't want to be a home wrecker or anything of the sort. He wanted to find his own happiness fair and square. 

And yet, he couldn't forget the soft warm lips that was softly serenading his, just hours ago. The soft feather touch, his fingers made when he gently touched Jensen's cheek, or how their hips met at the right moment. 

 

Jensen grumbled and shook off the thoughts and feelings that kept tugging at his heart. He was lucky that Jared didn't seem to remember anything that happened, judging from Jared's expression that morning, just before he left his apartment. 

Jensen saw the smiles and the kindness from Jared that morning so he felt a little at ease. 

 

But he felt the tinge of pain, clawing at his heart at the thought of Jared not remembering anything that happened between them. 

 

Then the familiar devilish voice came back to haunt him, echoing in his head, once again telling him repeatedly: 'You're not worth anything, to be loved.’ ringing endlessly in his head as tears began pooling in Jensen's eyes, overflowing to slowly travel down his face. 

 

 

_____________________________________________

 

Thank you very much for reading! If you have time please let me know what you think! :) thanks and hugs!


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. A lot has happened in my personal life and I just haven't had the proper time to update this! I'll try to be more cautious this time though! Apologies to my readers! Enjoy this and I'll post the next chapter in a few days or so! Enjoy guys! -jjennyackles  


* * *

The school bell rang out loud across the whole building and suddenly, the silent corridors and classrooms began to be filled with rustlings of papers, jubilant cheers, laughter and chatter. 

 

"Okay, class!" Jensen yelled across the noise. "Remember, you guys have an exam the week you come back from semester break!" Jensen tried to make his voice louder and bigger and yet he was beaten by the commotion of the countless teenagers wanting to get out of the class to their freedom.

 

Jensen heaved a sigh and just called it quits. There was clearly no point in trying to explain anymore and that he would just be ultimately destroying his voice box if he tried to carry on and warn his class about the test their first week back. 

Good luck y'all Jensen thought to himself, a smirk crawling up his face. 

 

The class was silent now, the school kids taking the noise outside of the building along with themselves as they celebrated freedom.

Jensen plopped down onto his worn out chair, behind his worn out desk and soaked in the remnants of the sunshine for the day. 

The weeks began to welcome the change of the seasons; the trees losing their leaves; warm brown, red and yellow colors dusting the sidewalks and the roads. Autumn was kicking in and Jensen found himself smiling more than he had been since he left New York. 

 

Although the kids were out of school for a whole seven day period, Jensen had to spend three of those seven days with the school faculty in what they commonly called an "annual getaway" from the tiring jobs of a school teacher. 

They were supposed to go to a resort and spend time together as a team, to improve their bonds with one another based on something they're founder said about team work. 

 

When Jensen heard that the trip was compulsory for all staff members, he began to worry his bottom lip and wring his hands. He just moved into a new apartment and he's barely making ends meet but he was doing his best. But he knew that he couldn't support going on a trip at such short notice. He decided that the best thing to do was just tell the principal about his predicament and that should at least get him some credit. 

So telling Principal Morgan that he couldn't go was what he did, only to find out from the principal that the trip would only cost less than one hundred and fifty dollars. Jensen was surprised by that information, in this day and age, no one was offering trips that cheap until Morgan explained that they manage to get sponsors and funding each year for these trips. 

 

Jensen sighed as he left Morgan's office, he wanted to go to this thing but a part of him didn't want to. But seeing as it was compulsory, he pretty much had no choice. 

 

Jensen was walking down the now-empty corridor, messenger bag slung on his shoulder, head down trying to calculate how much he would spend on this trip and how much he'd have left. He'd have enough to survive until his next pay check comes in, so that, he was happy about. 

 

Jensen's deep thought about how he'll have to feed himself was suddenly interrupted by a 6 foot 4 frame of man that bumped into him, making him fall clumsily to the floor. Jensen was sat on the floor with one hand smoothing out his brow, his messenger bag half-spilling its contents beside him. 

He groaned at the accident and felt annoyance bringing itself up, wanting to give the student he bumped into a good stern talking to. 

 

He was about to look up and begin his "watch where you're going" rant when an all too familiar boisterous laugh resonated in the empty halls. Jensen looked up to see a laughing Jared who was clutching his stomach from the laughter. Jensen has become accustomed to Jared finding the smallest things hilarious and he himself couldn't help but smile and giggle at the giant convulsing in laughter in front of him. 

 

Jensen collected his things on the floor, shuffling the papers back into his bag when he noticed the extended arm being reached out to him. 

He looked up to see Jared smiling, clear brown eyes that held so much warmth. Jensen took the hand and pulled himself up, dusting himself off as he stood straight. Jared patted Jensen's back a couple of times and smiled at the man. 

 

"Wow, Jensen, I haven't laughed this much since I met you." Jared stated, "I should keep you around forever!" 

 

Jensen blushed at this comment and didn't know what to say. Instead he replied with a small chuckle and beamed Jared a smile. 

 

"Oh yeah," Jared began, "You're going on the faculty trip right?" Jared asked, as they walked together, making their way outside the school building. 

 

"Yeah I am." Jensen smiled again. "You went last year right?" Jensen wanted to know as much as he can about this trip. He wanted to know if there were other expenses that had to be taken care of while on the trip so he can further budget his money and save a dime -hopefully. 

 

"Last year was great! We had this massive barbecue and we went swimming and some of the teachers went karaoke too! Even the principal did some skinny dip…." Jared drifted off into a long anecdote of last year's faculty trip and Jensen listened intently, asking questions about the place and if the meals were free and provided. 

 

Listening to Jared was like listening to a piece Mozart or Pachelbel, Jensen thought. The intricate way Jared told his story was neither boring nor dry; in fact it kept Jensen calm and gave him this overwhelming feeling of peace. 

Jensen marvelled at how much strength he's managed to draw just from being friends with Jared but he couldn't help but think what effect it would have on him if he and Jared were to be… 

 

Snap out of it, Ackles! Jensen thought angrily. The man has a girlfriend for Christ's sake! True, Jensen was being hopefully for a situation that wasn't worth putting hope into. But he couldn't help wonder if the situation could even be remotely possible. Although none of them have brought it up, the events of their alcohol induced make out session at Jared's place during Jensen's first night at his new apartment just wouldn't leave his mind. 

He couldn't forget the way Jared's soft lips moved against his, how his hands caressed his body and how their hips moved together in unison, leaving scorching burn marks in Jensen's memory. He swears he could almost still feel the lingering touch of Jared's fingertips on his skin. 

 

But Jared is straight. The whole thing must have been just, in fact, a simple alcohol induced event that could never be repeated. At least Jensen wouldn't allow it. He had to draw the line before he could develop an attachment to Jared. Jensen didn't need that at the moment; he needed to straighten out his life and make himself the priority for once and put others aside for the time being. 

 

Before Jensen knew it, they were already walking through the gate into their apartment building, the familiar light brown bricks welcoming Jensen back to his new home. Sometime along the way, Jared had finished his story and they simply enjoyed each other's company in silence. 

 

"Hey Jensen!" a voice called out from behind them. The two men turned around and saw Misha coming through the gate. Misha gave Jensen a big grin and moved to hug the man with Jensen accepting the gesture almost awkwardly. 

Jared smiled stiffly at Misha hugging Jensen and patted Misha's back not as lightly as he thought he should have. 

 

With a quick exchange of pleasantries, Jensen found himself being invited out to a local bar with Misha to which he politely declined, not stating his financial troubles as reason. However, Jensen noticed some awkwardness in the atmosphere between the three of them standing just outside their building. He couldn't quite tell why, but he noticed that Misha was somehow oblivious to the presence of the six foot four Jared that stood no more than some quarter of a meter from Jensen. 

 

After Jensen excused himself, he went up the stairs with Jared with Misha calling out to reschedule their plans to hang out at the bar. 

 

"You know him very long?" Jared asked quizzically without looking at Jensen but instead, looking straight ahead, his jaw line tensed. 

 

Jensen didn't notice Jared's facial expression as he dug out his key from his pocket. "No, not really. Met him when I moved in and seen him around a few times since then."

 

"Oh. You two seem close." Jared nearly spat out. For some reason, that little gesture of a hug and the familiarity that Misha seemingly had with Jensen somewhat irritated him. 

 

"He's really friendly, I like Misha." Jensen stated. They arrived at their corridor and Jensen looked towards Jared's end of the corridor before walking to his door. 

 

Jared's head swirled a little at Jensen's reply which took him by complete surprise. He kept silent and turned on his heel and headed for his door muttering an almost inaudible "See ya." to Jensen before quickly opening his door and slamming it shut. 

 

Jensen stood in the corridor, bewildered by Jared's sudden change of attitude. His eyes were wide with surprise but brushed it off as he himself opened his door and slid inside. 

 

__________________

_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_

 

Jared was suddenly surprised by the slamming of his front door which seemed to have awakened him from his thoughts. He looked up, turned around and swung his door open and out into the now-empty corridor. He looked towards Jensen's side of the corridor and saw no Jensen. Jared sighed and stepped back into his apartment, shutting the door with a gently tug this time. 

 

He dumped his stuff in the usual place and dropped heavily onto his couch, his head resting on the arm rest. He looked up at the white ceiling thinking of what made him react the way he did. 

Surely, the hug Jensen received from Misha was nothing big. It was just two guys being friendly with each other, showing a little affection through a hug isn't much. Jared's hugged a lot of people and he's seen people get hugged by others too. But he couldn't grasp why it bothered him that Jensen was hugged by Misha. 

 

Jared thought that Misha was an okay guy. They never had an argument but they're not exactly close friends either. They have a very strict relationship of landlord and occupant and that's how it had always been since he moved. Misha wasn't an asshole to him but… what? 

 

Jared can't understand what made him react the way he did. He turned over, burying his face into the soft cushion of his couch and suddenly, a different scent invaded his nose and filled his head. Jared opened his eyes and lifted his head a few inches away from the cushion. The scent was definitely cologne; a familiar one at that. He wrinkled his nose and buried his face into the cushion again, inhaling deeply as the manly scent filled his lungs and wafted around his insides. For some reason, the smell was getting to Jared and he couldn't quite think where he'd smelled this before. If he wasn't mistaken, he was sure that he'd even tasted it. 

 

Before Jared realised, there had been a tight complaint forming inside his jeans. Out of instinct, Jared pushed one hand between the cushions and his body, down to his groin and grasped the bulging phenomenon that was now reaching its peak and was rock hard in his palm. 

 

Jared found himself rubbing against his own hand through the material of the rough denim, moving his hips in fluid motions, stroking against his open palm, the constraint of his jeans unbearable. But Jared wouldn't release himself from his jeans. It was as if, this whole movement was bringing up some event that he'd forgotten. 

 

He moved his arm away from his jeans and rested it on the arm rest above his head, face still buried in the cologne scented cushion as his hips continued to move against the cushions but now with more desire and less restraint. Jared couldn't help but feel another sense of inexplicable pleasure from what he was currently doing. He had never done this before and yet it felt liberating and also familiar. And for some reason, as he closed his eyes tightly shut, a pair of bright tropical green eyes flashed in his mind on a face that was decorated by a light dusting of barely-there freckles with golden dirty blonde hair and soft pink lips. 

 

Lips… 

 

The thought echoed through Jared's head as he kept thrusting at the cushion, his hips becoming more furious in achieving its goal. 

 

Jensen… 

 

At the thought of Jensen's name, Jared's eyes flashed open and his hips kept thrusting as vivid images from a past event came flooding in his mind, playing like a movie in clear high definition. 

 

Jensen's eyes. 

 

Jensen's lips. 

 

Jensen's groans. 

 

Jensen's hips. 

 

Jared opened his mouth, releasing a dry and voiceless moan, originating from his depths that he was never even aware of as he poured his pleasure into the inside of his jeans. His hips kept thrusting as he rode out the echoing pleasure that sent tremors through his whole being. His mouth still open, he panted and breathed heavily, trying to control the motions of his body as his prick began to sore. 

 

Finally, Jared lay on his couch, lifeless, laboured breaths filling the silent apartment. He could feel the wetness pooling inside his soiled jeans, the liquid penetrating the denim and soaking through the outer layers of the cushion. But Jared couldn't care less. 

His mind was preoccupied with something else. Aside from the immense pleasure he just experienced that was self induced, he couldn't stop the images that were playing of his night with Jensen. How he pushed the green eyed man onto the couch and devoured his lips. 

 

It explained the smell of cologne on the couch. It also explained why it was so familiar. It's Jensen's scent. Jared thought as he buried his face once more, inhaling deeply. 

 

He was almost sure that what he just did was unnatural -actually what he did wasn't unnatural at all but what he was imagining was. He never thought he could ever sexually release himself from thinking about a guy. 

 

But this just confused him a lot further. It only made him think about why it made him come so hard and why he was getting annoyed by Misha hugging Jensen. 

 

Two things, though, he was definitely sure of: 

One: All of this linked back to Jensen. 

Two: There was something about Jensen that made him act like how he was now. 

 

And by God, Jared swore that he will find out…


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! *kisses* ~jjennyackles  


* * *

The dirty brown and sunset orange leaves that covered the pavement were disturbed by the sudden intrusion of dark wheat colored boots that smashed against the leaf covered concrete. The ruffling rhythm of the crushed leaves quickened as Jensen flashed his left wrist up to his face and looked at the watch tightly strapped around his skin. 8:50 it read. Jensen cursed under his breath and heaved an exasperated sigh. 

He urged his legs forward as they screamed in protest at the sudden strain from the rapid movements. Clearly, Jensen needed to hit the gym again or at least go jogging to keep his body physically fit. 

 

His eyes gleamed as he saw the bus parked in the school's faculty parking lot and a sense of relief washed over him. His lips twitched into a crooked smile as he slowed his pace, but nonetheless, hurried to the waiting vehicle. He was more than thankful that the bus was still there and that he made it on time. Although he didn't mind the thought of being left behind from the faculty trip but since he'd already paid and Principal Morgan made it a point that the fees are non-refundable, Jensen made it his mission to turn up -even though he dreaded it. 

 

"Ackles!" Principal Morgan called out as he saw the blonde approach the side of the bus. "So glad you're here!" he beamed a smile. It seemed that Morgan didn't have a problem with Jensen's near tardiness but somehow he teased Jensen discreetly about it. 

 

"Y-yeah…" Jensen managed to huff out. He gave a tired smile and released a breathless chuckle as he tried to force out the rest of his sentence. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as smartly as he could. 

 

Morgan gave him a light pat on the back and smiled at Jensen who made his way up the steps of the bus, half full of the twenty or so faculty members that were present. Jensen took the empty pair of seats in the middle section of the bus, giving his morning pleasantries to the rest of the people he passed as he made his way to his seat. He offered his smiles and a few waves to the ones sat at the back as he turned and took his seat by the window. Jensen slumped on the seat, thankful that the seats in front of him and behind him were empty as he toed off his shoes and rested his head against the headrest, exposing his long neck and the protruding adam's apple that bounced as he swallowed dryly. Jensen closed his eyes as he waited for the bus to move off. 

 

"Okay, everyone! One more person!" the familiar voice of Principal Morgan ringed through the bus but Jensen didn't bother open his eyes or give his full attention. He was still busy trying to calm himself down and set his body down to normal temperature. All the running and huffing he did, no more than two minutes ago, had made the guy break into a sweat. Jensen groaned as he made small motions to try and remove his distressed brown leather jacket off; after a few tugs here and there, Jensen slung the jacket beside him and pulled the sleeves of his black tee down to try and cover his biceps up a little. 

He opened his bag and took out the book he was still reading and set it on his lap. He continued to dig through the scruff that was his luggage, feeling for his glasses case. After several seconds of searching, Jensen managed to weed the case from the depths of the bag and zipped the bag shut. He gave a sigh and put on his specs as he flicked to the page slightly folded on the top right hand corner. 

Jensen began to read, occupying his mind with fantasy whilst unconsciously wishing they'd hurry and get moving so the faster they can arrive at the venue, the quicker he can find his room and the quicker he can just sleep the next three days off. 

 

About forty-five minutes earlier… 

 

The obnoxious beeping from Jensen's cellphone was competing with the chaos that was Jensen Ackles as Jensen attempted to stuff his duffle bag with clothes, jeans, toiletries and other things he thought he would need over the next three days. He knew he should have packed the night before, but his laziness got the better of him and told himself the usual lie that he can wake up early the next morning and do it then, and boy, was he wrong. 

 

Jensen swore loudly as he picked up his phone, swiped the screen and the beeping died. Quickly stuffing the phone into his pocket, he rushed into the bathroom, swung open the medicine cabinet and reached for his toothbrush rather violently; tubes and caps and containers falling to the tiled floor with alternating clacks and clicks. Jensen brushed his teeth hurriedly, gargled and legged it out of the bathroom into his bedroom and shoved his toothbrush into a pocket in his duffle bag. Jensen stood, bag in hand for a good five seconds trying to think of what else he needed when the annoying beeping started up once again. He groaned and zipped his bag before digging his phone out of his pocket and swiping again to turn off the blasted sound. His eyes grew at the large digits displayed on the screen "08:38" it read and Jensen freaked. Making a grab for his jacket, he ran, clicking off the light switches as he made a mad dash for his front door and shutting it hastily after him, his footsteps more than audible down the corridor. 

 

Presently… 

 

Jensen imagined hard muscles flexing and relaxing, sweat beads trickling down smooth skin on bare chest as the man worked underneath the engine of a restored stingray. He imagined the man reaching for the wrench beside him but couldn't quite reach it so the man slid out from under the car revealing thick locks of luscious chestnut brown hair, deep dark brown eyes encased in a face with strong jaw lines, dimples taking shape as the man smiled and flashed pearly white teeth… 

 

"This seat taken?" Jensen broke from his concentration and was suddenly thrown back into reality by a voice that spoke to him and the finger that gently poked his shoulder. He slowly lifted his eyes from the pages in front of him and looked in the direction of the voice, no more than eight inches away from where he sat. Jensen's blurred vision fixed on Jared's smiling face as he repeated his question. 

Jensen smiled at Jared and began to move his stuff. 

 

"No, it isn't." He replied back with a flash of pearl white teeth. 

 

Jared took his place next to Jensen, forcing his legs to cram into the small space. He silently groaned to himself at the discomfort he was putting himself in but when he got on the bus and caught sight of the now familiar short cropped dark blonde hair he began walking towards it. And before he knew it, he was touching Jensen's shoulder and was asking for the seat next to him. 

 

Jensen noticed the discomfort as Jared wrinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. "Jared, are you sure you're okay? The seats up front have more room." Jensen offered, concerned for his friend. 

 

Jared turned towards Jensen and gave him the best lip pout he could give and tried to make his eyes sparkle -the kind of look someone would give when they wanted something they most likely weren't allowed to have. "You don't want me to sit next to you?" Jared exaggeratedly sighed out, breathing a breath of mock disappointment. 

 

Jensen couldn't help laugh at Jared's display and replied with a simple light smack to Jared's face with his open palm, attempting to playfully push Jared away. Jared's lips, gently patting Jensen's open hand. Jensen quickly pulled away at the contact he made with Jared's lips without drawing much attention to his sudden retreat. Jared didn't seem to notice as he returned the gesture with a laugh. 

 

Morgan announced that they were ready to depart as the engine of the bus roared to life; the bus pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the street as they began their journey to the venue.

 

Jared continued to settle in, trying to get as comfortable as he could while Jensen smiled and went back to his book. He didn't mind Jared sitting next to him for the whole duration of the ride there, but he also didn't mind getting some nice peace and quiet, escaping into the fantasy world the book he was reading offered. 

 

"Sparks, huh? I didn't take you for the romantic type of guy." Jared stated with a smirk as he looked at the novel Jensen had re-opened in his hands. 

 

He smiled at Jared's words and without looking up said, "He's amazing. He just creates these wonderful stories that break you and make you at the same time. You start wanting these things for yourself as you read his novels and, even just for that moment in time -as you're reading it - you can forget about the things that scare the hell out of you from loving someone with your whole being; you can forget about the chances of getting your heart broken," Jensen sighed as his gaze lowered onto the seat in front of him. "You can just forget. And love again." 

 

Jared looked at Jensen as he finished his sentence, sensing a deep sadness that was existent in the man who he's come to know as someone forgiving and loving; someone who had such a positive outlook on life. But Jared could neither figure out nor comprehend how existent and deep the sadness that resided in Jensen.

 

"That's true." Jared replied in a small gentle voice. "But that's the risk you have to take when you love someone. And when you start thinking of the risks of loving that one person, you don't even realise it, but you have already fallen for them. It's just a leap of faith." Jared ended his reply with a smile as he looked at Jensen, placing his hand on his shoulder. Jensen looked up to see Jared's comforting eyes and understanding smile. Something in Jensen began to subtly change as he felt this warmness resonate through him. Jared's hand on his shoulder only strengthened the warmth he was already feeling and Jared's hand seemed to connect the two of them in a way that Jensen had never felt in what seemed like an eternity. 

Jensen couldn't explain what he was feeling but it felt good. It felt nice. It felt right and Jensen didn't want the hand to ever leave his shoulder. 

Jensen took what Jared said and stowed it away in his mind, to be constantly replayed when he needed it. 

 

A leap of faith, huh? Jensen thought. He sure wouldn't mind some faith in his life. 

 

He returned Jared's gesture with a shy crooked smile of his own. "Who knew you were such a softie, Mr. Padawacka!" Jensen laughed, trying to diffuse the situation. He wasn't planning on bursting into tears and having a heart to heart conversation with Jared in the middle of the faculty trip. 

 

Jared laughed and loosely grabbed Jensen in a headlock. "It's Padalecki you dick!" Jensen laughed as his head was being forced into Jared's chest and he could feel the strong heartbeat that echoed through the other man's firm chest. After a few tugs and laughs, Jared finally released Jensen and they both settled down as Principal Morgan cleared his throat loudly, clearly aimed in their direction. 

 

Jared giggled and Jensen smirked, trying not to break into a laughing fit. The two of them seemed like little school girls filled with such excitement at the thought of a school trip. 

The rest of the journey was filled with constant giggles and hearty laughter from both men as they quietly ridiculed Principal Morgan and pranked the other teachers. 

Jensen tried to get back to reading his book at some point, but Jared's presence -and maybe the puppy dog eyes that incomprehensibly makes Jensen say yes to everything Jared says - didn't let him finish the page he started on from the beginning of the trip. But Jensen did not mind; not at all.

 

__________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

Jared woke up from a light slap to his left cheek; the giggle from the green eyed man next to him waking him up to reality. 

"Jared, wake up." Jensen said loudly, twisting around his seat, trying to get free from the tiny space Jared's large frame enclosed him in. "We're here." he finished.

Jared rubbed his eyes lazily and sat up, trying to stretch the kinks in his back and the soreness in his legs that have been jammed in the same position for about the last two hours. Jared let out a tired yawn and earned another chuckle from Jensen who now was ready to leave the bus. 

 

"C'mon! Get up man! They're leaving without us!" Jensen poked Jared gently trying to get him to move. The rest of the faculty had already stepped outside the bus, feeling the fresh air and stretching their travel-worn bodies. 

Jared quickly climbed out of his seat and nearly buckled under his feet as his joints failed to support his body weight from such swift movements. He groaned and took his belongings and exited the bus with Jensen following right behind. 

 

They arrived at their venue and Jensen could see that he may have made the correct decision in coming. He looked around in awe at the vast scenery around him that somehow captivated his senses. 

 

The bus was parked on a huge cobble stone drive; a cobble stone pathway lined with princess pink and soft light purple hydrangeas leading up to a shiny wooden oak double door, adorn with wall lamps on both sides of the door. A large wooden sign was placed next to the front doors that read 'Oak Sage Cottage'.

The building was a cottage type of house with grey marl stone walls that aged perfectly with time; the cottage itself must've been built centuries ago, Jensen couldn't really tell. But much like the path, a perimeter of sunlight yellow chrysanthemums and gentle green shrubs ran around the whole perimeter of the building apart from a few gaps by windows; greenery replaced by wooden benches. 

 

Jensen looked around and could see that the main road was quite a distance from where they were. Clearly the place was somewhat hidden from the rest of the urban world, enclosed by a sea of dark green trees of different sizes and kinds. Jensen closed his eyes, breathed in a deep breath and inhaled scents of nature, pines and a sense of freedom and peace that his soul had been searching for; it was like he was seeing and smelling the world for the first time, as if nothing bad could ever happen. 

 

Jared, after stretching some more outside of the bus, looked at the blonde standing a few inches away from him and he could not ignore the calm expression painted across Jensen's face as he took in the venue and deeply breathed in his surroundings. 

Something in Jared flipped a little and he couldn't help feel a slight warmth crawling up from his stomach up towards his face, that for some reason was becoming a lot warmer. Jared swallowed and tried to push the feeling aside; he didn't mind the feeling, he liked it actually, but he didn't know how to deal with it. So instead of facing it, he took a step toward Jensen.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jensen was broken out of his reverie by Jared's soft voice. Jensen didn't want to open his eyes, the serenity of his new surroundings cradling him peacefully, so instead, he replied with a smile across his face. Jared saw the smile and, out of his control, his own lips twitched up into a shy smile of his own. 

 

The two men began making their way towards the homely cottage, following the crowd of teachers led by Principal Morgan up to the front door. 

 

As everyone entered through the door and congregated in the lobby with luggages in tow, the keeper of the cottage began with polite introductions and the usual 'We hope you enjoy your stay' speech. 

The interior of the cottage was surprising, making the cottage bigger inside than the outside let on. A grand wooden staircase covered in royal red carpet wound around the lobby area. The place was lit with an antique looking chandelier that hung high up the ceiling; wooden panelled walls with photos of people, scenery, flowers, animals and other retro antique looking objects decorated the rest of the lobby giving the place a homey yet professional atmosphere at the same time. 

 

The staff began to move up the stairs as keys were handed out to each faculty member, rooms being assigned by Morgan. 

 

"Jensen, room twelve." He called out and Jensen made a move to reach for the key and walk his way up the stairs after giving Jared a small smile and nodded. Jared replied with a smile, looking at Jensen walking up the stairs, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Jared looked at the strong broad shoulders, covered by the brown leather jacket. His eyes traveled lower, fixing his gaze on Jensen's ass, hugged perfectly by worn out dark blue jeans. Without realising it, Jared had bitten half his lip into his mouth, his cheeks turning a hue of light red. 

 

"Jared! Jared! Padalecki!" Morgan nearly shouted, snapping Jared back to reality as he averted his eyes from Jensen and looked towards the angry voice. Morgan gave an exasperated look and handed him his room key. "Twenty-one." He huffed out and Jared gave his trade mark smile, flashing white teeth and exposing his dimples as he left the lobby and went his way up the stairs. 

 

By the time he reached the first landing leading to a long hallway, Jensen was already out of sight. Jared continued up the stairs trying to get to the second floor and up to his room. It sucked that he couldn't get the room next to Jensen or even the room on the same floor as Jensen but he thought that he'd be with Jensen for the next few days or so anyway -that made up for it, he thought gleefully. 

 

Jared found his room and slipped the key in and opened his door.

 

 

 

Jensen opened his door and flipped the light switch revealing a waist high bed across the room, covered in pristine light yellow-white covers and two fluffy pillows in matching colors. The general motif of the room seemed to be a borderline between light yellow, white and very light gold. It gave this calming feeling -kind of like a sedative of some sort. Next to the bed was a small bedside table with a touch lamp. 

There was a door adjacent to the bedside table and Jensen walked towards it, again flipping the light switch on in the smaller room, revealing the bathroom. 

The bathroom had a mirror framed with wood, a tub and a sink. The bathroom seemed a little out of place from the whole atmosphere of the cottage with its powder white tiles that seemed too plain and boring to have been paired with the building. 

 

Jensen turned off the light in the bathroom and dropped his duffel bag onto his bed. About a meter from the foot of his bed was the window covered in the same colored drapes as the sheets on his bed. He walked towards the window and pushed back the drapes revealing a sea of wild flowers, the colors alternating between shades of light pink, bright red, crystal white and vibrant green; the colors danced eternally across Jensen's eyes. A large willow tree stood bent with age on the bank of a sparkling miniature creek that stretched across the green landscape. 

The view was breathtaking for Jensen, its beauty simply captivating and, to his thoughts, neither indescribable nor comprehensible. 

 

 

__________________

J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J_J

 

Jensen made his way to the dining hall after settling in his room. He was looking forward to dinner and couldn't help wonder if Jared was already sat at the dinner table. Jensen came down the stairs and onto the lobby; he turned left, down the corridor with the same now-familiar decor and proceeded through wooden framed glass double doors. And as if on cue, Jensen heard the call of his name and turned his attention to his left to see a long arm being waved at him. 

As he guessed, Jared was already sat down at a small square table by the window, an empty chair sat across from Jared. 

 

Jensen smiled and let out a quiet giggle from Jared's actions that reminded him of a clingy high school girl as he made his way to their table. Jensen took the opposite seat and smiled at Jared. 

"I thought you went back to sleep!" Jared teased. 

 

Jensen laughed softly, "Coming from the guy who didn't want to wake up when we arrived." he replied. 

 

Jared laughed a little and caught sight of a soft expression flittering across Jensen's pristine calm green eyes that made it sparkle and shine a lot brighter than Jared had ever noticed before. Without realising it, Jared's face had began to change a shade of a light blush, the all too familiar heat rising to his face causing him to look down at his lap trying to hide his face underneath a veil of chestnut brown locks. He could still hear Jensen's giggle, although he was no longer sure if he was really hearing it from the person across him or if it was just in his head. Either way, Jared was pretty sure that he only reacted like this around Jensen, and even more so ever since his little episode on the sofa and the flooding memories. 

 

Memories. Jared thought. 

 

By now, Morgan had began briefing everyone in the dining hall, telling jokes and making fun jabs at the teachers, small laughter breaking out in the teacher-filled hall. Jensen was paying attention to Morgan, listening to every word he was saying. 

 

Jared on the other hand, lifted his head up and gazed out the window, the sky darkening as the sun has set beyond the horizon. The memories began flashing again in his head. Jensen's lips and his face and his eyes all at once playing simultaneously in his mind without warning of starting and seemingly no possibility of stopping. He felt himself getting uncomfortable once again from the stiffening limb constrained inside his jeans and tried his hardest to will the feeling away. 

But then, his memory shifted and somehow paused onto one specific vision of Jensen.

 

His eyes.

 

Jensen's green eyes were playing clear as day in his mind and the warm feeling returned with deeper intensity as his face began to heat up once again whilst he felt a swarm of light fluttering wings fill the cavity of his stomach. Jared's eyes widened with surprise at the familiarity of this feeling as his gaze noticed a faint reflection of his blushing features on the window pane. 

He'd felt like this before. Like when he used to have crushes on girls from elementary school all the way to college. He used to feel this way towards Genevieve. But now… 

 

Is it possible? Jared thought to himself. But I'm a guy, and he's a guy. Is it possible? Could it be possible? The thoughts rushed in his mind and made no attempt to leave. 

 

Could I possibly… Possibly li…. Like Jens-

 

"Jared, honey!" Jared's thought was suddenly broken by a loud shrill voice coming from the doorway. He turned his head and noticed a woman with long dark brown locks making its way towards him. 

 

She was no more than three inches aware from Jared and it took him about five seconds to finally figure out who it was and stared in shock. 

"Genevi-" Jared was interrupted by the sudden grab of his chin up towards the woman's face, lips locking with her's, a pair of once calm green eyes looking at the two with worry and a slight tinge of hurt. 

 

Jared's eyes widened at the connection of his lips with another's and pushed back, parting his lips from hers. The action took the woman by surprise, the shock evident on her face. 

 

"What the hell are you doing Genevieve?" Jared spat out quietly, the annoyance seeping out through his voice. "We're over remember?"

 

Genevieve wasn't too pleased about the comment that Jared stated as faculty as he could and sighed heavily, her eyes turning into slits and looking at Jensen from the corner of her eye. 

 

Jensen noticed the eye contact and chose to ignore it by looking at Jared who was still looking at the brunette woman in front of him. The rest of the staff were still captivated by whatever Morgan was telling them, the congregation oblivious to the scene that Jensen just witnessed first hand in front of him. 

 

"What do you mean we're over?" Genevieve hissed through gritted teeth. Her eyes moving back to Jared's.

 

"It's over. Like I told you." Jared stated, his gaze fixed on hers. "We're not together anymore."

 

Genevieve kept quiet for seconds that felt like minutes before cutting her eyes at Jensen again and finally turning towards him, dark eyes menacingly looking into green. Jensen was taken aback from the intense anger from the pair of dark brown eyes in front of him and couldn't help but swallow a lump in his throat that he didn't even notice he had. 

 

"If you don't mind Mr. Ackles," Genevieve nearly spat out Jensen's name with such disgust that it cut the blonde with a knife. "I have some private business to discuss. Go to a different damn table."

 

Jensen looked at Genevieve bewildered at the manner at which she spoke and the daggers of looks he got from her. This wasn't the same woman he had first met when he came to Orchard High for his interview. This was some demon that needed to be exorcised or something. 

 

Jensen was still in shock from the command and was shaken out of his state of surprise with another firm command from Genevieve, "Now!" She hissed. 

 

Jared firmly slapped his closed fist against the dinner table, the cutlery clattering around and grabbing the attention of Genevieve. 

"Who the hell do you thi-" 

 

Jared was cut short again by the sudden movement of Jensen opposite him who now had his gaze down to his feet as he abruptly stood up from his seat. 

Jensen turned on his heel and left the table without another word. 

 

He made his way towards the door he entered in no more than five minutes ago and made his way out of the dining hall, calls of his name distantly coming from behind him. 

 

Jensen quickened his pace, lengthening the distance between him and the voice that called his name as a single tear trickled across closed green eyes, dropping silently to the floor, its existence unknown especially to the voice that called out his name.


End file.
